Shadows of Mordor
by nativedoll16
Summary: What if the ring was not destroyed and it was placed into an unlikely person's hands in the future? What if this person was destined to destroy the ring once and for all? What happens when someone close to them goes missing? Read to find out! I am not sure about any romance, but this is not a typical Mary Sue.


Chapter 1

Shea Groves POV:

Today was the big day. Today was the day I was finally going back home. After struggling through my first semester of college, I was finally going to live with my annoying older sister again.

I packed all of my clothes and accessories into one suitcase, and I gazed at my dorm room for the last time. It was spacious and vacant. I did not have a roommate and I hoped it would stay that way. The white painted walls and smell of lemon scented detergent had grown on me, and I was tempted to stay in the dorms during the summer.

I walked out of the dorm room trying to ignore my feelings of regret.

Five years had passed since my parents died in a house fire, and the memory still plagues my mind. I never told them I loved them or had a chance to say goodbye. There were gone within a blink of an eye while I was at school, and there was no explanation why. My older sister claimed that the toaster somehow caught on fire, but I didn't believe it. There had to be more to the story. I have dreamt about several scenarios or causes for my parent's death and none of them seem to make sense.

Nothing about my life really seems to make sense. I am an outcast. I always have been. The girls are always jealous of me while the boys only admire me from a distance. This year, I was just a lonely eighteen year old college freshman trying to accept that fact that my childhood was over, and now it's time to face my dream. My dream to be a writer. I knew that I wanted to be a writer from a very early age in my childhood.

I allowed my thoughts to drift about various ideas while I placed my suitcase into the car. After I placed the suitcase on the floor, I got into the car and drove home.

The ride home was swift and simple. There was little traffic on the highway and I was able to listen to music from my cellphone to tune out my endless amount of thoughts. Once I arrived home I noticed my sister's car was sitting in the driveway.

 _That's strange she should be at work._ I thought as I gazed at the sliver hybrid car. I was about to unlock the front door of my home until I noticed that the door was already unlocked.

I entered the house, and there was no light's on in the living room. The living room always had burning candles and chandelier was always lit. I walked further into the house and turned on the hall lights outside of the living room. I walked down the long hallway, and when I passed the kitchen I saw that food was scattered everywhere. There was cereal spread across the kitchen counter, and a dried milk stain on the floor. I walked toward the sink to see a sharp kitchen knife covered blood.

"What the hell happened here?" I said not caring about my language.

I walked out of the kitchen quickly and towards my bedroom. Once I arrived in my room, I noticed that everything seemed to be in its rightful place until something caught my eye. Something that I have never seen before. It was enticing and alluring at the same time, and I wondered how an object so small could possess such a mind controlling power. It was lying by my grandmother's antique jewelry box.

"A ring." I said moving towards it slowly.

The ring was golden, and I instantly felt conflicted. Why was I so drawn to an object? I carefully placed the ring in the palm of my hand and I studied it.

I tried to read the words inscribed on the ring, but I could not understand the language. Then something inside me clicked. I remembered. I remembered the ring from my nightmares, and I realized that the ring was tied to my parent's death.

"The ring is evil. It must be destroyed." I whispered before I could catch myself.

I felt hatred burn inside of me, and I could hear faint whispers plague my mind. I felt annoyed and confused, so I placed the ring on my finger.

The ring somehow fit perfectly and before I could remove the ring everything went black.

I felt like my head was spinning and there was nothing but darkness in my eyes. Through the darkness I could see a blurry figure of an eye surrounded by fire, then I saw a dark city or place. The dark place had towers and I saw the horrifying face of monsters.

The monsters face vanished and was replaced with something else. A hand, a large pale human hand. The hand reached towards me through the darkness and I wondered where the person's body was.

The whispers turned into mind burning shouts, and I grabbed onto the pale hand. I felt like I was suffocating, and once again I was led into darkness.

AN: Hello, I don't know what to say. I wrote this is less than an hour. I am not a very good fantasy writer, but I was inspired to write a Lotr fanfic after listening to Ed Sheeran's I See Fire. Anyway, I only have three weeks left in summer school, so I probably will not update until then. If I update at all. Feedback is always appreciated. I know this chapter was extremely flat, but it will get better hopefully.


End file.
